The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Loropetalum chinensis, which was discovered as an unusual, distinctive, and ornamentally special seedling of unpatented Loropetalum chinensis ‘Pizzazz™’ at a commercial greenhouse located close to Loxley, Ala., by James Bryan Berry in 2002. The unique characteristics of the new variety ‘Plaze’ will make the plant useful when used as a groundcover in the landscape in appropriate USDA climactic zones. The plant is unlike the species in growth habit.
Loropetalum chinensis ‘Plaze’ has been asexually reproduced for four generations by cutting and has demonstrated stability of growth of all phenotypic characteristics from the original plant thru each generation. Asexually reproduction was achieved at a commercial greenhouse in Loxley, Ala. by James Bryan Berry. Thru this propagation process the variety ‘Plaze’ has been reliably stable and true to type for several generations.